Pinch! The Teacher Found Out!
"Mr. Vice Principal and I will visit the store you're helping at later." 'Pinch! The teacher Found Out! '''is episode ten of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening Clip The group stand in a circle, holding their Fairies in their crystal balls while informing them that they can no longer work at the Maho-Do. Then beginning to worry about their apprentice witch status and panic before embracing each other. Summary ''With proof that the girls may be breaking a law against child labor, their teacher and vice principal decide to pay the Maho Do a visit. Afraid of being caught and having to quit the girls quickly try to come up with a plan. '' Recap Someone takes pictures of random things at the Maho-Do; the weather vein, the inside of the shop, girls leaving and entering, various items, Aiko closing a door, Hazuki at the cash register, the wall, a shot of all three girls, and various customers. The trio make their way to school as Hazuki notes that Doremi seems to be elated today. Doremi explains that it's because now that they have gotten their fairy and learned new magic, they can continue to work and improve as Apprentice. As this is going on, their classmate Shimakura is showing pictures she had recently taken to various other students. She explains that she is doing a report on the suddenly popular shop for journalism when one of them notices the girls in a picture, alerting Tamaki to grab it in observation. She confirms it to be them and everyone suddenly begins to stare at the girls as they enter the room. Confused, Doremi asks for a meaning but Tamaki says nothing, other than flashing them a smirk as she holds up the picture and walks by. They are then confronted by Nanako and Kanae, who ask about what they saw. During Study Hall, Seki-Sensei calls for the girls and tells them that they have to see Kocho-sensei. As they think about the picture Tamaki had the girls ask Seki-sensei what happened, and they feverishly try to deny working when she asks them if it's true. Hazuki hurriedly comes up with a excuse by saying they aren't technically working, and Aiko adds that they don't even get paid. At the principals office the girls continue to try to say they don't really work, with Seki-sensei helping them to ease the situation. Hazuki includes the fact that the grandma they help is ill, so they are only helping out until she feels better, and while the Principal doesn't see any harm in that, Kyoto-sensei is very uncertain and doesn't believe them. However, the girls aren't doing anything wrong, which they can agree upon. In class, the boys are playing ball with Seki-sensei gone while the girls discuss the trio and their problem. While they are all worried Tamaki is very pleased with herself, and she is ignored by them as a result; she is even beamed by the ball and angrily threatens to tell on the boys for throwing it. Kotake catches it and calls her a blabbermouth, causing her to teasingly ask if he's on the trio's side. As everyone observes him, he becomes flustered. Once they return to class, the girls are surrounded by everyone who want an update, but the girls confirm they are okay and everything has been cleared up. Kotake expresses silent relief while Tamaki fumes. After school the girls eagerly take off, glad they won't need to keep their work a secre anymore and can get more business. Shimakura and Tamaki watch from a distance, with a disatisfied Tamaki convincing her that while she'd rather not waste her time going after the trio anymore, she has to anyway because she knows something is still off. Shimakura would rather not but Tamaki ignores her. The trio are called by Seki-sensei before they can leave the school, wanting to inform them that she and the Vice Principal will stop by the Maho Do later to check things out and make sure they didn't lie. The girls -having no choice- agree and in a panic rush over. She finds thier behavior strange but decides not to linger on it, instead scolding Tamaki and Shimakura for what they did. She tells Tamaki that she should have spoken to her first instead of going directly to the Principal. She takes off, causing them to throw blame at one-another, then shift it towards Doremi. At the store the girls try to inform Majorika of what happened, only to find a letter has been left in her place. She took Lala and left for a hot spring trip she won from a lottery, so until she returns the shop will be left in their care. As the girls begin to fret, they notice the nearby flower pot shake and Dela appears; only to get stuck in the pot and fall off of the table. As she gets herself out the girls get an idea and quickly dress up her while explaining what happened. She initially refuses to help them until they convince her that being exposed will cost her a good amount of money, so she sees no other choice but to agree; as long as they pay extra. Now that they have found the place, Seki-Sensei and the Vice Principal stand outside the Maho-Do to observe it. They make some remarks and head inside to find the trio waiting for them. They greet the school staff and allow them to look around and explore, giving them further details about the shop. Aiko nearly manages to convince Seki-censei to purchase a ring that will help her meet her destined boyfriend, but she snaps out of it at the last second and gently chastises her for lying to an adult. Which causes everyone to laugh. The vice principal comes across Dela, the "Grandma" that owns the shop. But the girls explain that she has a cold and can't really speak in order to avoid contaminating others. The adults are satisfied with this and they decide that they have seen enough and can leave, but when "grandma" suddenly gets up and runs into the nearby room they show suspicion. Aiko explains she has to use the bathroom a lot while Hazuki and Doremi rush after her to ask why she did that when they were almost let off of the hook, but Dela explains that she has other customers and can't stay any longer. In the process of hurrying she accidentally takes the clothing with her and vanishes through the nearby drain. With this in mind, Hazuki transforms Doremi into the Grandma while Aiko tries keeping the adults from going inside. Doremi-as-grandma rushes out of the room and is asked where Doremi went as Hazuki rejoins them to say she is now in the restroom. She quietly informs Aiko of what happened while they resume chatting with the grandmother. Seki-sensei is suspicious but she tells the girls that all they need a signature to confirm this is only a part-time job, then they will leave, Suddenly, Doremi notices the magic is beginning to fae and she rushes out of the room again. This time they transform Hazuki into grandma, but Doremi accidentally changes her into an old man, followed by a sumo; much to Hazuki's concerns. Aiko joins them and transforms in order to turn them both into grandma so that they can take turns. After the slip is signed the magic begins to fade again and she runs back to the bathroom, but this time Seki-sensei sends Vice Principal outside to wait for her. After he exits she opens the door, causing the girls and clothing items to fall to the floor, explaining how suspicious she was of them. The girls have no choice but to tell her the truth, that the owner isn't there right now, and she promises not to tell anyone- because she called their parents before coming over. The girls are startled to find them by the door waiting. The girls show their parents around while Seki-sensei helps them explain everything, then she asks on the girls behalf if they can continue working there. They agree, glad to see how responsible the girls are being and how they are kindly donating their time to help others. They are all proud of them. Everyone begins to cheer and they share a laugh as Majorika and Lala return. Seeing everyone there, they hide and begin to wonder what they missed. Major Events *Characters introduced: Principal, Vice Principal, Shimakura. *The girls earn permission to work officially in the Maho-Do. Quotes *''Hazuki: Doremi-chan, since you passed the level 9 exam you've been really happy. *''Doremi: Yep, now we can continue our practice.'' *''Aiko: Maho-Do earned quite a bit of money as well.'' *''Hazuki: Everyday is so much fun.'' *''Doremi: We can still work at the shop!'' *''Aiko: And with permission we can work more openly.'' *''Hazuki: And continue our magic practice.'' *''Pop: Doremi! what about your snack?! Doremi doesn't want her snack? Maybe there'll be a freak snowstorm...'' Dub changes Dub Changes Errors *In the opening clip, as the girls embrace, Doremi's hand is drawn weirdly. *When Nanako is confirming the pictures have Doremi and Co. in them part of her body is missing from the frame. *As Kotake claims not to care about Doremi and the others, his right eye's coloring is messed up. Trivia *This is the second time an onsen symbol appears in the series, this time being orange and over Majorika's head. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Maho-dou episodes